Various cement binder systems are commonly used in construction and manufacturing. Magnesium phosphate cement is a variety of cement that often exhibits relatively high compressive strengths and extremely fast setting times. Not only may many magnesium phosphate cements provide a relatively high ultimate compressive strength, but many magnesium phosphate cements may also develop relatively early high compressive strengths, which may provide advantageous structural characteristics that may be utilized within a short time after forming. While magnesium phosphate cements may exhibit very fast set times, set times associated with magnesium phosphate cements can often be unpredictable, with the set times varying from batch to batch. Such variation and unpredictability can make working with magnesium phosphate cements challenging, and can greatly complicate planning and managing projects that utilize magnesium phosphate cements.
In addition to the very fast setting times, magnesium phosphate cements may often experience relatively high setting reaction temperatures. For example, the curing reactions associated with magnesium phosphate cements can, in some situations, result in peak cement temperatures as high as 200° F., or greater, during curing of the cement. Some formulations of magnesium phosphate cements may also result in the evolution of hazardous and/or undesirable fumes, gasses, or odors. For example, some magnesium phosphate cement formulations may utilize di-ammonium phosphate, which may give rise to the evolution of ammonia gas. In some situations, the relative high cure reaction temperatures, odors or fumes, as well as the potentially unpredictable setting times, may result in difficult field work conditions